


The Crow and the Star

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crack, Shiera has her own agenda, cauldron babies like maegor, making Melisandre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: A stranger visits the Wall to bestow Lord Bloodraven with a gift
Relationships: Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Shiera Seastar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Crow and the Star

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I couldn’t ignore canon when it came to their supposed ages so I’m sorry lmao

The steward caught him on his way to his chambers.

“Lord Commander Rivers!” The boy yelled out. Brynden pretended he did not hear, and continued to walk.

“My Lord!” Domeric Snow insisted. A half-wit, just like the rest of the lot. The Lord Commander stopped and spun, bearing down on the boy with an angry red eye.

“What is it?” He asked between gritted teeth. He did not have time for insolent green boys. “Has fat Walder locked himself in the ice cells again?” The boy shrank beneath his stare.

“N-no m-my-“

“For the love of the gods that didn’t let you bleed out upon your mother’s smallclothes, get on with it.”

“An emissary.” Domeric squeaked out. That didn’t make sense, as no birds had been sent to announce one’s coming, but he cocked an eyebrow anyways.

“Royal business. From King Aegon.” Domeric tried to clarify.

“ _Aegon_.” He said dryly. “I see. Well, take me to him. Does this emissary have a name?”

“Ser Maynard Plumm, he says.” The Lord Commander almost tripped over his feet at hearing that. He grabbed the stewards shoulder hard and yanked him around. Domeric cried out in pain and surprise.

“Is this some kind of joke, boy?” Brynden demanded. The steward paled and stammered. They were all afraid of him here on the Wall. He pushed the child aside and escorted himself to his solar. Within, a hooded figure stood mutely in the corner.

“And what may I do for you?” He asked flatly. A moonstone brooch at the man’s collar flashed in the firelight. The Lord Commander scowled. There were not many around who would remember the doomed tourney at the Whitewalls, and even fewer had known about the persona he’d summoned and shaped from the shadows to spy.

“I come bearing gifts for the sacrifices Lord Bloodraven has made for the realm.” He had to roll his eye. Yet from the strangers pack a familiar object was pulled out, the rubies on the hilt contrasting with the leather scabbard. Dark Sister.

“Show yourself.” He demanded upon seeing the blade. The figure chuckled.

“Peace, Lord Commander. I’m simply an old friend.” When the man threw his hood back the glamor faded as well. Before Brynden stood his sister and former lover, Shiera Seastar. He had not seen her in many a year, yet she still looked as young as the day they had first fallen into bed together. His lips thinned into a line.

“What Princeling’s essence have you drained to keep up your mummer’s trick this time, sister?” That upset her, as he knew it would. They had never truly talked about the nasty business that had happened in the bowels of the Red Keep with the black dragon’s son.

“That,” She replied darkly, “Is none of your business.”

Brynden eyed her warily. A gift as sweet as his sword, no doubt stolen from the castle’s heavily guarded armory, was bound to be either costly or poisoned. Shiera herself happened to be the sweetest kind of the stuff, he had not forgotten.

“What do you want.” She smiled at that, beautiful as the first dawn of spring. She sauntered over, and the Lord Commander did not fail to notice the gentle sway of her hips as she did.

“Why, you of course.” She was close enough to touch now, if he dared. “I’ve missed my dear brother.”

Oh, he had seen how much she’d missed him. The first time he’d searched for her after being exiled to the Wall, she had been enjoying the pleasurehouses of Lys. When he’d turned his eyes on her the next time, she was with the Sealord’s son while bravos beggared for her attention. Lastly, he’d found her surrounded by sellswords. There in the middle she was engaged in a ... _lively_ conversation with their brother Bittersteel. That had sent him into a black rage, and it took the brothers a full day to repair the destruction of the Lord Commander’s tower. He did not look for her ever again after that.

“Do spare me the little games, Shiera. Believe it or not i’m a very busy man.”

He started when she took his hand. It was warm, and so very soft just like he remembered. His heart thudded in his chest despite himself. Brynden looked down into those enchanting eyes of hers and saw they were sincere.

“It’s not a game.” Somehow she’d backed him up to the foot of the stairwell. Gods, she was close, and so warm. He’d forgotten what it was like to feel warm. Her other hand gently swept his long hair back behind his ear. Her lips tickled against it. “I want you.” For half a heartbeat he believed her. Then he remembered himself.

“I’m not one of your playthings anymore that you can pick up and put down at will.” She dropped his hand.

“You were never one of my playthings. We’ve been equals from the moment we met. Remember all the colorful names they made for us?”

“I would rather not.” The years in exile had turned him bitter towards all the ones in service to the Realm, he didn’t want to think about the whispers of peasants. She hummed and stepped past him to walk up the stairs. The Lord Commander grumbled and ground his teeth for a few moments before he followed. Others take him, when he reached the bedchamber his sister was naked and shameless, sprawled on top of his bed

“What are you doing.” Brynden swore to himself he was still angry with her, but try telling that to his cock.

“Getting comfortable.” She drawled. A delicate hand reached up to cup a full breast. “Care to join me?”

His feet moved on their own volition. He was a moth drawn forever to the flame. And flame she was. Shiera took great care with unlacing his leathers and blacks. He briefly registered the oaths he was breaking by letting her touch him like this, knowing where it would lead. To his surprise she purred in satisfaction when he was fully unclothed. Brynden was what most would consider an old man, but the wall bred hard rather than soft folk, and the ice had a queer way of slowing aging. His tall frame was still as tight and muscular as it had been in his youth. Shiera’s nails danced along his chest and abdomen. Her body leaned over him, a pale inferno infighting every nerve.

“Still so comely. My little…. crow, is it now?” He was about to protest against the nickname until she ventured south, quick as a snake, and that smart mouth suddenly found his length. Brynden cursed and fisted a handful of silver gold hair. His Lady was nothing if not an expert at the makings of love. She took him deep into her throat, determined to suck the very soul out of him.

“Shiera,” Brynden gasped, “I’m not-“ She let off him with a pop before he could finish. Without warning she sheathed his cock inside her. He nearly screamed. It’d been years since he’d been inside a woman, and his sister was just as hot and tight as he remembered. She rode him as efficiently as their ancestors must have mounted their dragons. He let out a moan that surely reached the servants chambers.

Brynden tried to flip her and failed. Her hands grabbed his shoulders sharply, nails digging into his skin as she pinned him down and fucked him hard.

“Give me this.” Shiera gasped, her head bowed in the throes of pleasure. Brynden jerked his hips to meet her rhythm. “Please.” She had never begged before, and it threw him.

“Give you _what_.” He was incredulous, bucking into her while rolling a single red eye. Here, where the world met its end marked by an ugly tall wall. There was nothing worthy of her for him to give.

“A babe. I want-“ She moaned as he hit that spot within her. Her mismatched eyes stapled him to the mattress, serious as death. Bloodraven stalled his movement. There it was, the trick.

“You can’t be serious. You’d ask me to fuck another bastard like us into this world? For what? The scrutiny? The hatred? For the thrill of peasants making fun of them when they’re cursed with my-“ Shiera slapped him.

“Don’t act like a beast.”

His sister was the only person in the Seven Kingdoms that could strike the former Hand and still keep hers.

“I will not force you to do anything if you wish to deny me, though I never took you for that kind of man. It doesn’t matter.” She feigned indifference, meeting his stare. His cock throbbed inside her when she leaned back. “Aegor is across the Narrow Sea-“ Brynden rankled and grabbed her hips harder.

“You dishonor me even mentioning him.”

“Since when do you care for honor?” She asked, raking her nails lightly down his muscled chest and rolling her hips. He groaned, head tilting back. There was no answer to the question. He had forsaken it all when he put his family's best interest at heart, to his own woe.

“Forgive me,” He panted as she writhed above him. “But aren’t you too old to bear children?” He had to ask. He would not allow her to embarrass herself. She bristled above him.

“You and I both know there are other ways. It took me a long while, but I’ve found one.”

“I see.” Brynden had never allowed himself to imagine that flight of fancy. Being a father. It was too much to comprehend. “Marry me,” He reasoned. “I’ll abandon the Watch and we can live as vagabonds in the free cities. I’ll give you as many babes as you want.” Her smile was the saddest thing he’d ever seen.

“You know that cannot be. The great war. You’re needed for it. Why do you think I brought the sword?”

He had tried to forget. Gently she leaned forward and drew him up against her chest. Shiera’s legs wrapped tighter around him with each of his thrusts, as if trying to bind them together. Her arms looped around his neck to hold him as close as possible.

“Our daughter will be powerful.” A girl-child, then.. He didn’t bother to question how she knew. Brynden had decided long ago if his loins sowed any fruit he’d prefer a girl. They were smarter, anyways. Shiera quivered around him as they came, and milked him of his seed. He collapsed into the hollow of her neck.

“So that’s it?” He asked when he recovered.

“Yes. I’ve got what I needed.” Her fingers trailed through his hair absentmindedly. He wanted to be angry again with her. He found he couldn’t be. She dismounted him and laid upon her back, shoving the only pillow on the bed beneath her hips.

“It’s important it takes.” She said, answering the question no one asked.

“I can just bed you again.” The Lord Commander replied. _And again_ , he thought. His sister’s face softened and she cupped his cheek. Shiera kissed him softly, with all the promise of a spring day. Brynden clang to her as if he was a boy again.

Eventually she disentangled herself from his embrace, dressed, and propped Dark Sister up against his desk before disappearing into the moonlight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He only looked once before he left for the Lands of Always Winter. It was spring, wherever they were. His sister called out to a young girl with white hair, like his.

“Melony-“ Shiera’s voice carried across the yard. A commoner's name, but perhaps that was for the best. The girl turned and laughed, her eyes a striking crimson.

“Yes, mother?” The child eyed the raven that had perched itself on the wall. “Father!” She pointed. His sister's face grew grim.

“ _Smart_.” He made the bird caw out. “ _Smart_ , _smart_.” It repeated, and Brynden Rivers heeded north with a heavy heart.


End file.
